Len's Valentine's day Surprise
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Students of Seiso wonders if Len and Kahoko are really dating since Len does not show it since he is named as the resident 'Ice Cube' of the campus, but he will show them how wrong they really are.


Title: Len's Valentine's day Surprise

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: La Corda d' Oro

Status: Complete

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

It was another normal day but for the Tsukimori family it is a special one since their youngest son Liam is to be attending the same school as his brother, it was an instant transfer since Hamai Misa wanted his son to experience what her eldest is having.

It is a normal day for Len to go to school and practice for the Valentines event, the chairman wanted to have an event for the occasion since the legend and the fairy that lives in their school is known for it, and to heck, their theme is love and he had to do a duet with Kahoko, he's excited yet nervous since he already confessed to her on one of their usual study dates.

Len headed out first to pick her up, his parents did not notice he was gone already. When he arrived to her place when he rings in the door bell, her mother urged him in like she would usually do, he chuckled seeing her just woke up, she blushed, "I'll wait, it's too early anyways" he told and she hurried to change.

"You haven't had breakfast yet right?" asked by her mother and he nodded, Len took his usual place to eat and munched on some toast, when she finished changing she joined him, Kahoko's mother mused when Len placed two eggs on her plate and a toast, he's acting like her boyfriend already and it was cute.

Heading to school she shyly took his hand and held it, eyes were glued on them until a white regular Roll Royce limousine stopped by the front gate, Len and Kahoko is familiar with it because his mother's, his brother in his amusement with protesting scrowl on his face looking at his mother with puppy kicked face, "But I don't want to go to school!" he demanded and Len had to hid his amusement to her shoulder as he vibrated hiding his laughter.

"Liam, you're not five" Hamai scolds him, "See your Len-nii-san is already in school with your Kaho-nee-chan" the pianist pointed.

"I don't want to go! People drain me!" he said, clearly the boy is introvert and the couple knows it.

"This is good for you baby boy, trust mommy okay? Look there's Kira go pester him" when the boy's head turned there is Kira the chairman and immediately Hamai went back to the car and asked her husband to drive home, Len lost it after his mother acted like a person tossing a puppy out, the poor boy started whining and Len started laughing.

"Aw… don't be awful to him?" Kahoko wanted to laugh as well but she pitied Liam.

"Oh please, you wanted to laugh too" Len said and pulled her to leave before his brother started crying.

"I can't believe I'll be babysitting" groaned by Kira.

* * *

While on break for lunch, Len came to the General Education bringing some sweets and a drinks in his huge canister, they all looked at him, Kahoko with a bento for two laid it on her table and waited for Len, moments later Len arrived and placed the muffins for later and poured in his drink to the cup lid of the canister, e took his seat beside her, little did they know Amou, the school journalist kept on snapping their picture until one thing intrigued her and started to bother them.

"Pssst… Kaho-chaaaan~" she giggled and Kahoko blushed when she got caught feeding Len with his own share of food.

"W-what is it?" she blushed and Len glared at the school's journalist.

"Can I ask information about the first year new student?"

"Why not ask Len, himself?" she pointed, "He's Liam's older brother" Len couldn't refuse her stared at the grinning journalist.

"Liam, he has been homeschooled in Vienna with my grandfather, he has been also internationally competing in E-games together with Koudi Hizuri, he's a key top player just like their captain but recently they took break considering the fact that Koudi has been hit by leukemia" he explained, "Now, Mother wanted to take him home to have a normal lifestyle as a normal fourteen years old" he explained. Amou started scribbling in awe when suddenly Ryotarou in hurry called for Len since his brother is being consoled by Kira who's panicking since the boy is refusing to cooperate.

Len sighed and went to try and coax his brother, arriving at the first year's first section of the Music Department, Len wanted to laugh at Kira but he had to help the chairman.

"Liam…" Len's stern voice called for the boy, "Listen, buddy I know you hate going but back then I hate it too" he explained.

"But you like it now because Kaho-nee" glared his brother, Len had to bit his tongue since his brother got him.

"That's a different story, but you can have friends of your own, many here likes to play games, and I bet they are your fans too" he petted his brother's head.

"They do?" asked by his brother hearing the word game.

"Yeah… say what, cooperate with your babysit… I mean the chairman and we'll have ice cream when we go home later?" he told and the boy's eyes lit up.

After Len left, the teachers snorted that the ice prince named the chairman the babysitter and somehow managed to bribe his brother with ice cream, "That did the trick?" Kahoko giggled.

"For now… I can't feed him with ice cream forever" he sighed and Kahoko took his arm for her to link with hers.

Finishing their lunch the classes started again.

By the afternoon Len and Kahoko stayed to practice for the event duet, however Len promised his brother with the ice cream, they decided to practice at his place after.

Hamai in amusement saw her youngest with a huge ice cream while the older one looked drained yet he has to practice with her favorite daughter which her eldest son made official.

* * *

Weeks passed, the issue of Len and Kahoko being together diverted at the aloof boy who's much worse than him, knowing he's have another helping hand he's have to ask for his brother's help to surprise Kahoko on their school event.

However he has to deal with his whiny brother who is to take part at the junior concourse which the seniors, Ryo, Hihara, Keiichi, Yunoki, him, Kahoko, Aoi, Etou and Shoko finds amusing.

With the seniors wearing their best clothes, Len in his suit and red ascot tie matching Kahoko's red and black chiffon dress that Hamai got them both, they matched because they will be the grand finale of the performance as they would do the Duet since they are the famous violin couple and Violin romance that Amou started as a rumor.

Len and Kahoko are in back stage preparing however they must come and join Jun and Hamai for Liam's won performance because it would be in the combination of hilarity and amazement, Amou did her best to pull out data from the others regarding the boy.

She published that he learned how to play the Chopin at the age of three and a half and asked his papa what's a piano at the age of two, he loved to play it with his mother, and based on Misa's statement he hijack's her concert when he's just five.

Now he's playing a piece that his mother likes but with the humor intact his face was straight and wasn't even flowing with the rhythm like the others listening, he looked bored and ready to sleep, after he finishes the audience roared with applause when suddenly, "Old man, where's my end of the bargain?" he called for Kira and immediately removed his bow tie, "And get this off of me… I feel like a stray dog being caught" he tugged on his bowtie and Hamai lost it laughing.

"You better go before he stomps his foot" Jun wheezed pushing the godfather of his youngest.

He's your child why don't you?" Kira glared at him.

"Aw… you're his favorite uncle~ go on and treat him some food~" Misa teased with laughter, the students were laughing at the boy who's growing impatient trying to pull the bowtie off like a collar.

"I swear he's gonna sweep my wallet clean with the food both outside" he sighed, "And I wont miss you when you graduate"

"Trust us, you'll start crying a week before" the parents laughed while Len hid his laughter on Kahoko's shoulder like he would always do, Kahoko cupping his cheek and hiding her own laughter at the side of his head, Amou is having a field day with the couple's intimacy triggered by the family or the school's unlikely comedic duo, Kanayan is wheezing in the back stage from the laughter.

"Hurry and feed me!" and there goes the foot stomp, said by Misa in laughter.

"Instead of a prodigy student all I got is a retriever dog! I walk, feed and give attention too" said by Kira.

"And you're the dumb human…" Kanayan supplied at the back.

"I want a dog…" Demanded by Liam.

"No…" when suddenly Liam gave him the kicked puppy look.

"Fine…"

"Thanks mom" Kanayan wanted to sprawl on the floor from the laughter.

* * *

When it was the senior's turn to play things went serious as it would usually do, and when the couple's own performance came up, Misa never missed the chance to record them on her phone, it was the cutest, they felt like there were cherry blossom petals started to fall.

They were in perfect sync playing their famous duet Ave Maria and Misa gave a soft smile seeing her eldest finding is own love.

With the end of their performance they were given the same loud full house applause, Kanayan called the show to a close and the performing students were given their free time, Len and Kahoko wandered at the stools when Kahoko pulled Len around, Jun and Misa wandered off as well enjoying the event while poor Kira is having trouble with his godchild, however suddenly Liam disappeared and went somewhere.

Len and Kahoko are by the school yard, sitting under the free dancing the fairy's statue, students loitered around the ground to take part of the event when suddenly Len sportd his rare smiles at her, chocolates started raining and when she looked up it was Liam.

"I'm sorry people say I don't act like your boyfriend and all and I kind of get upset at times when there are still others trying to hit on you, this might seem strange but" the chocolates kept on raining when Len looked up, "Bud, you can stop now"

"Cool… then the left overs are mine" Liam went down from the tree easily and Kahoko giggled.

"But, my mother gave me a bright idea to surprise you, and this kind of cheesy and out dated but I wanted to act like your real boyfriend" he kissed her knuckle.

"Silly, you're already one, I understand that you don't show it publicly but my family knew you're a great boyfriend already"

She hugged him, "I don't know who's going to have diabetes first, black hole right there" pointed by Kira to his godson "Or we do…" Kanayan coughed from the laughter, poor Liam was like a deer caught by the head lights and hid his stash of chocolates, Len ignored him and continued to talk to Kahoko.

Len gave her a wonderful surprise which caught everyone off guard since the Ice Cube they tease has now melted.

Meanwhile, "Liam, drop it!" Kira chased the boy around.

"No!" and the boy carried the bag full of sweets.

"I said drop it!" Kira kept chasing.

"I can't believe Kira adopted a dog!" laughed Kanayan running out of breath from the wheezing, he had lost it.

~END~


End file.
